


Daughter of Stone and Flesh

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [23]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biracial Character, COVID19, College, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Growing Up, Hate, Hybrids, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, Racism, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Vixen Diana Maza's journey to find where she belongs is wrought with adversity and danger. God never promised life would be easy but he did promise it'd be worth it.
Relationships: Elisa and Original Character, Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: One-shots for friends [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Daughter of Stone and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> My 23rd one-shot. This story is about a character I've had for years. Pretty much since Gargoyles was on the air, and I read some of the stories on the Gargoyle Saga online.
> 
> I read mostly the Gargoyles and Timedancer sections. Nothing regarding the Dark Ages or Pendragon. Although I feel it's time to write about my character, who I only genuinely developed frequently through pictures on DA. Some people did their own version of my character, Vixen. But time to see what I can do for this one-shot.
> 
> Artwork done by Inuyasharocks01862

On a lovely summer evening in New York City, a silhouette of a ravishing woman glistened in front of the full moon. For a moment, the figure just stood tall on the edge of a roof. Then they took a running start and plunged off the building, free falling for quite sometime before they opened a pair of lavender wings and shot upward. The female laughed gaily as she glided on the air currents throughout the renowned asphalt jungle.

The figure continued to execute elaborate high-flying maneuvers, including gymnastic moves as if the municipality was her playground. Eventually, she turned up at the reconstructed clock tower above the law enforcement agency. She sucked in a breath while her exotic crystal earrings burned splendidly. For a moment, shimmery sparkles enveloped her figure. In a moment, it passed as the young gargoyle shifted into a college-age human.

The alluring young woman had back length ebony locks, attractive cinnamon eyes, and her skin the color of brown sugar. Tonight she donned a fuchsia backless top, midriff showing with a lavender miniskirt with a crescent moon over a pair of matching jeans with fuchsia pinstripes.

The twenty-two-year-old had a few peculiarities concerning her appearance. Even though she resembled a human, there were things not human about her. Her eyebrows were jagged, her pointy ears, plus she wore leather gloves and boots to concel her gargoyle hands and feet.

"God, I do hope Mom won't be ballistic at me for skipping cramming for the September semester. Honestly, how I'm supposed to do anything for college due to a pandemic?" the young woman shook her head.

Taking a deep breath after putting on a face mask, she strolled casually down to the police station to locate her mother. The police repeatedly were a bit short-staffed because of the Covid-19 virus; however, she knew her mother happened to manage the front lines still. The young woman was directed to where her mother was. She reached what had formally been Captain Chavez's office. Only now, the door stated Lt. Maza. Bracing herself, the young woman gradually opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Mom? Is this a bad time?"

The woman who'd been up to her eyeballs in paperwork looked up. Gazing back at Vixen was an older Elisa Maza, her mother. Her long hair is now cut fashionable short with a single streak of gray. Other then her outfit and a few small wrinkles on her face, she looked roughly the same as she did in the '90s. Since her mother's promotion when she'd been fourteen, she ultimately lost the t-shirts and jeans. She presently dressed more formally as high ranking police officers often do.

"Vixen, what are you doing here? I thought I instructed you to stay at the castle. I don't like you being out and about when there already enough going on with this pandemic."

"Mom, you know I'm immune to the Covid-19 thanks to my father's blood; moreover, the enchanting earrings Queen Titania gifted me with when I was born," Vixen retorted, annoyed.

Vixen Diane Maza was the only person in all of history to be of stone and flesh. Her parents became mates in the late '90s. As a wedding gift, her mother had been transformed into a gargoyle for one evening. That when Vixen was conceived, and her mother's unique pregnancy occurred. It seemed to be a mix of typical human pregnancy difficulties thrown in with what transpired inside a gargoyle egg.

Vixen had been born at Castle Wyvern on the summer solstice. All the clan's allies had come to see the newborn baby and grant her gifts. The Queen of the Third Race presented her with an extraordinary pair of earrings. So unlike Demona, who felt excruciating agony when she transformed each day, the magic in the earrings made it a painless transform for Vixen. It also supplied her with magical capabilities in times she needed to defend herself or, like now, cast a glamour spell to make her look human at night when her gargoyle blood took over.

"Either way, I don't like you being out and about right now. You know its getting less safe for you every day."

"Mom, my whole life not exactly been 'safe.' I've encountered racism from both humans and gargoyles equally, for both being biracial on my mother's side and how a majority of gargoyles call me abomination of stone and flesh.

Either way, all of my life, I've had people despise me for who and what I am. By God himself, we're damn fortunate that Demona's human friend Andrea succeeded in persuading her all those years ago not to hate me."

"That's true. Who knew the one human friend she made when Angela cast that forgetfulness spell would ultimately help her become a better person. Or the fact Angela convinced her mother to get some therapy."

"Well, my older sister loves her mother moreover do anything to help her out. That and she managed to find a qualified therapist to trust with her secret. Hell, we are all lucky in general that, for the most part, these last twenty-two years worked out as well as they did."

Sighing, her mother nodded. "True, little miracles have turned into big miracles. The fact Xanatos redeemed himself at all. That we defeated the Unseelie Court, have gradually made things better in the human world for the three races."

"I think we can say Xanatos did a lot to pay back his debt to you and Dad. Letting the clan return to the castle and keeping them safe. Funding for my education so I could attend the same private school that he sent Alex too," her daughter reminder her mother of what the billionaire had done to make up for his transgressions.

"I guess neither your father nor I can sway you from your desire for justice, equality, and peace. It's in your blood."

"Yes, Mom, it is. Furthermore, until I breathe, my last breath will continue to fight that fight for everyone. I will fight for anyone who faces racial discrimination, hatred, and narrow-mindedness. Any senseless violence or any injustice there is, I will fight it. I don't care if it takes me my whole life or even if I don't live to see it. I prefer my dreams to come as close as I can make them come genuine!"

"You're just like your father. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you, Mom. I wish Dad were here instead of being in Japan dealing with the Gargoyle Council. It's lonely without him and Brooklyn's family. His twins keep everyone on their toes!"

"You know Brooklyn went with your father not just because he's second-in-command."

"I know, Mom. Brooklyn wanted his mate Sata and the twins to see their mother's homeland, even though a lot of time passed since Sata lived in Japan. But what do you expect following forty years of time-dancing because of the Phoenix Gate?"

"None of us will ever really know what transpired to Brooklyn in those forty years, and its just safer that way. What's your sister up to?"

"She and Broadway are away at Avalon for the month. Giving spending one day is approximately a month there. As for her rookery sisters? Rosemary is working harder at her healthcare facility to support those impacted by the disease. Alexandria and Lexington, along with their son Thomas are occupied modernizing the security at the castle."

"Seems like everyone doing well then. How is Hudson holding up? Given this the time of year, he mourns the loss of his friend Robinson."

"I think he's handling his heartache best he can. I know it wasn't easy for him to achieve the contents of his friend's will. Moreover, to set up a foundation in his name to support veteran soldiers, teach people to read. But it was the best way to honor the man."

"Then I guess we've done well enough since you're born. Never think you were a mistake, Vixen. Always remember that you are proof of true love."

"I know that, Mom, and its the one thing that helped me throughout my life, getting through all the hardships and obstacles. I'm glad your not angry at me, and we've had this much-needed conversation.

But I can tell I need to go. You still have enough paperwork to get through. I could go home and check my email to see how Tabitha is doing. She's lucky she did not catch the virus giving she went abroad to attend college."

"Yes, we are all lucky so far, and let's hope others continued to be lucky. Furthermore that they find a cure for this disease sooner rather then later."

"Understood, Mom. Well, see you at breakfast!" as Vixen headed back to the roof to be able to glide home.

As she headed back to her home at the castle, the young hybrid woman replayed her conversation with her mother. True, the world was ready to tear it apart, and her life had never been a piece of cake.

But it only deepened the daughter of flesh and stone desire to live one day to see real peace. She hoped she lived long enough to see it. But only time would tell, but as living proof that love indeed was the most powerful thing in all the universe, she was sure she live to see her dream come true one day. She flew till she was in front of the moon. Then let loose her gargoyle roar with pride.

Vixen- Mae Whitman- Katara


End file.
